Say Goodbye
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Set in New Moon; Edward has left and not come back. Bella and Jake are just friends or that's what she keeps telling him. AU; M


**Say Goodbye**

_Set in New Moon; Edward has left and not come back. Bella and Jake are just friends or that's what she keeps telling him. AU; M _

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute and that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

_Thanks to BanSidhe for betaing._

**_Remember children; safe sex always._**

**Say Goodbye**

**By Dave Matthews band**  
>So here we are tonight<br>You and me together  
>The storm outside, the fire is bright<br>And in your eyes I see  
>What's on my mind<br>You've got me wild  
>Turned around inside<br>And then desire, see, is creeping  
>Up heavy inside here<br>And know you feel the same way  
>I do now<br>Now let's make this an evening  
>Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight<br>Stay here with me, love, tonight  
>Just for an evening<br>When we make  
>Our passion pictures<br>You and me twist up  
>Secret creatures<br>And we'll stay here  
>Tomorrow go back to being friends<p>

Go back to being friends  
>But tonight let's be lovers,<br>We kiss and sweat  
>We'll turn this better thing<br>To the best  
>Of all we can offer, Just a rogue kiss<br>Tangled tongues and lips,  
>See me this way<br>I'm turning and turning for you  
>Girl just tonight<p>

Float away here with me  
>An evening just wait and see<br>But tomorrow go back to your man  
>I'm back to my world<br>And we're back to being friends  
>Wait and see me,<br>Tonight let's do this thing  
>All we are is wasting hours until the sun comes up it's all ours<br>On our way here  
>Tomorrow go back to being friends<p>

Go back to being friends  
>Tonight let's be lovers, say you will<br>And hear me call, soft-spoken whispering love  
>A thing or two I have to say here<br>Tonight let's go all the way then  
>Love I'll see you,<br>Just for this evening  
>Let's strip down, trip out at this<br>One evening starts with a kiss  
>Run away<p>

And tomorrow  
>back to being friends<br>Lovers...love...lovers  
>Just for tonight, one night...love you<br>And tomorrow say goodbye

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's possible to do that?" Bella asked Jake. She was sitting on the floor.<p>

He was half asleep on the lounge. He had refused to watch any more girlie movies. He was pretending to read a motor magazine but his eyes had been closed for a while now. She had noticed that. "Do what?"

"What he was talking about… you know."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "The song… Say Goodbye… he talks about…" She rifled around looking for the album cover. "Here it is… 'Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight' and 'And tomorrow back to being friends'."

"Sure, sure," said Jake.

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"Yeah, why do you think it's possible?"

He looked at her as if she was slightly mad. "Bella I've done it, myself."

"Oh." Her mouth hung open in surprise. Jake was not a virgin? When had this happened? "Really?"

He was about to say something when he caught sight of the look on her face. He laughed at her.

She blushed and looked down at the floor; fiddling with the album cover in her hands. She felt oddly… disappointed.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I shouldn't have laughed at you… but you just looked so surprised."

She bit at her lip and wouldn't look at him. He threw himself off the sofa and crawled towards her, sticking his face under hers so that she** had **to look at him.

She tried to push him out of the way but he was immoveable as always.

"Bells," he crooned at her. "What's wrong?" When she wouldn't answer him he just physically picked her up and hauled her into his lap. She batted at his chest but he wrapped her legs around him and moved back to the sofa. He held her against his chest so that her legs straddled his groin and then he sat and leant his back against the seat of the sofa. With his knees up behind her, she couldn't move.

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand. Stupid big wolf hands. The other hand tilted her chin up so that she had to look at him. She closed her eyes petulantly.

He held her chin and stared at her. He waited. Eventually she opened one eye to find him still staring at her. She felt like crying and she didn't know why. She felt wetness at her eyes.

"Aww shit. Now you're crying. I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you."

She sniffed. Stupid werewolf noses. "We are supposed to be friends. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

He gestured at her. She supposed that was obvious. She was upset with him for telling her.

"Seriously… did you expect me to… what… wait for you?"

She sniffed again.

"You didn't…did you?"

Another sniff.

"You keep telling me we are just friends, Bells." He waved at his body in a voila kind of movement. "Did you want all this to go to waste?"

"Humph," she said. She pulled her arms out his grip; he let them go and she folded them across her chest.

"Friends," he repeated. "Just like in the song."

She looked at him then. "We are **not** friends like in the song," she stated. She suddenly became acutely aware of exactly _where _she was sitting. She squirmed a little where she sat, but that was a really bad idea. She suddenly blushed hotly.

"Come here," he said in a low voice. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close against this chest. Her head tucked in under his face as always. "Give me that cover," he ordered.

She passed it to him. It was a little crumpled now. He held it and read right through the lyrics of the song. He put the cover down.

"Hmmm," he said. She could feel his voice vibrate through his chest. He was so warm and so familiar. And now she knew that all that, sort of beautiful body, had been pressed up against someone else. It made her feel odd. But he was right; she kept telling him they were just friends. She had solidly refused him for months now. And he had kept being her friend even though she knew he wanted more than that.

It wasn't fair of her.

His hand was on her back. It started to move up and found its way under her hair and onto the nape of her neck. His big warm fingers wrapped around the back of her neck. His thumb gently stroked the soft skin just behind her ear.

It relaxed her. His touch. She let out a big breath and pressed herself in against him.

He started to speak. It took her a second to realise he was quoting the song lyrics.

"So here we are tonight, you and me together," he whispered to her. His voice was so soft and so strong.

She shivered.

"You've got me wild," he said. "Turned around inside."

The hand at her neck pulled her head away from his chest. She went with it; she could not resist.

"And then desire, see, is creeping up heavy inside here," he recited in that thrilling voice.

He was looking at her. His eyes were bottomless obsidian.

"And know you feel the same way I do now." His eyes flicked down to her lips. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He licked his lips. She just stared at them. His head moved achingly slowly towards her. She felt a pulsing ache under her jaw. His solid hand at her nape held her still even though she suspected she could not have moved if she had tried.

He paused. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Tonight let's be lovers," he whispered to her.

And then his lips came down upon hers and he kissed her. His other hand rose up and held her face and he kept kissing her. Her face was held in his heated hands. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face harder against his. His lips were sensual and leisurely and they _moved_ against hers. Then he turned his head to the side and the kiss seemed to deepen; she melted against him. Her hands crept up and into his hair at the back of his head. And then he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She gave a little gasp and tried to pull back but he was holding her there.

She couldn't speak. He wouldn't let her.

She realised that she _was_ upset with him because he didn't wait for her.

But he was here for her now. Oh God, _was he here for her now_.

Her hands, previously still, suddenly moved. They slid under his shirt and across his warm skin, lifting his shirt up his back. His head pulled away from her face long enough to rip his shirt over his head and then she was back onto him.

He clutched her to his chest, his body shifting under her. He stood effortlessly, holding her against his body and his face. He started for the stairs. He stopped kissing her long enough to bound up them, three at a time.

"Condoms?" he asked as he reached her room. He had used them with the others but he didn't have any on him now.

"Pill," she answered.

Jake sighed with what sounded like relief.

He let her feet drop to the floor and they paused for a beat. Then they started to tear off each other's clothes. Some of Bella's came off a little more damaged than she would normally have liked, but right now she didn't care. All Jake had on, was the usual cut-offs. He was naked underneath.

Jake hadn't lied to Bella. He was friends with all the women he had slept with, because that was the rule. He didn't even get into their bed if they thought they were getting anything else. He kind of **was **waiting for Bella.

Both naked now, they pressed themselves up against each other. They each uttered a wordless moan. He picked her up under the arms and lifted her onto the bed. Normally he would have done more prep work. But this was Bella Swan; she changed her mind over breakfast and Jake was utterly terrified that she was going to say 'No'. If she stopped him now he was going to have blue balls for the rest of his life.

She smelt so ready and he was more ready than he had ever been. He slid his fingers down and inside her. God she was a virgin, he could feel it. He thought about feeling that little piece break on his cock. But he didn't want it to be painful for her.

He slid a long slim finger inside her. She opened her legs wider for him.

She arched her back and moaned. "Oh Jake."

A second finger joined the first. She was panting a little now. Her hands were all over him; clutching and pressing at him.

"Jake?" She sounded a little nervous.

She was pushing herself down onto his hand.

He slid his thumb onto her clitoris and she jolted a little. He crooned at her and started to kiss her. It didn't take her long to start tensing up and panting a little. He drew back to look at her face. Her eyes were hooded; her mouth hung open slightly and her hands were clutched into the sheets. She was about to pop. A couple more strokes and her eyes opened wide; she inhaled and froze for a beat, then she moaned and her whole body shuddered.

He kissed her hard; thrust his tongue into her mouth; stroked her with his thumb and at the same time he broke her hymen with his fingers. She fell apart under him. He was fairly sure she hadn't felt a thing. He kept stroking her until her breathing changed again.

He grabbed a pillow, lifted her a little and shoved it under her hips. He wanted to be inside her before she finished after shocking. He was glad he had looked after her first, because his cock was weeping so badly, he was sure he was going to lose it on the first stroke.

He tried to think of baseball stats, as he positioned the blunt head at her opening and held her open with his fingers. He started to work his way into her. The pillow lifted her hips and allowed him easier access.

"Oohhh… god… Jake…" she moaned.

He wanted to kiss her again, but she was so little, she was level with his pecs. He held his body up above her as he withdrew a little and worked himself into her again.

"Ohhh… my…" Her hands clutched him around his biceps and she hung on.

He was about half way now and she was panting again. She arched her back and unwittingly took him deeper. He almost lost it.

"Jeez … Bells… don't move…please…" He begged her. "Hold still…. Just for a second…"

"I-I … I am going to fly apart Jake," she said.

He thought that was adorable. "I'll look after you Bells… I promise… I will catch you…"

They gazed at each other for a minute as her body adjusted to the intrusion and Jake got himself back under control.

"Okay… How's this?" he asked as he shifted forward into her.

"Oof… Indescribable," she said.

He grinned at her. "That's my girl." He thrust into her again. "And this?" he asked.

"Aah… gooood…"

After that they both lost the power of language. When she came she clenched around him so hard, it made his vision go white. He was buried to the hilt inside her now and he was trying desperately hard to get himself even a tiny bit further inside her. He had one arm locked around her hips underneath her, trying to pull her harder onto him. She was making an almost continuous moaning sound now. Her back was arched, her neck extended, her hands clutched around his upper arms and her nails sank into his flesh. He could not have cared less.

With a noise of his own, that was closest to a shout, he exploded inside her. It felt like it started at his toes.

He fell on his side on the bed. The hand around her hips pulled her with him. They were both panting. He was still buried inside her.

"I did fly apart… did you see me?" she asked him when she had got her breath back.

"Sure did, Bells," he agreed.

"You always put me back together don't you Jake?" she said, sounding oddly serious for a second.

"Always," he promised her. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her to his chest.

"I don't think we can be friends in the morning," she suggested.

"No," he agreed. "So let's just be lovers."

FF_2154210_ - 16/04/2011 11:51:00 PM


End file.
